scribbler_20fandomcom-20200214-history
SJ64
"SJ64" '(aka SJ) is a not-so popular Miiverse user. He was an on-topic poster for a good while, but then discovering the WIi Fit Community he decided to post there (and moved over to the Ledgend of Zelda Community, then the NSLU Community after the redesign). He first posted in the Super Mario 3D World Community. His very early posts were very cringeworthy, but his posts started to get better overtime. Although he is only 11, he is mature. He also has very good grammar, although he will make mistakes occasionally. As a scribbler, he is a mid-scribbler. He is liked by the community. But he is not as well known. His Scribblenauts Unlimited disk broke, so he instead uses the PC version. Friends * Derpy SJ64 (backupjak) * Shaderp (Magikarp13REBOOT) * Gavin (Hez_Bak_02) * Tiny (seanlupul177) * Cameron (Walt2015) * Derpy Swag (PaperLuigiTime) * PermaBan (Hez_Bak) (Perma'd) * Emiliano (Emilianomario * RetGamNinj (Levellol10) * Logan (Nope.avi) * Zachary (zack326) * Rooκıε (FlaminFist1O1) * LikeASir (PokeChampionRed) The Great Wii U Gamepad Charger Breakining #1 Somewhere in June or July, SJ64's Wii U gamepad charger broke. So he could not use most of the features and play most of the games on his Wii U. He did not use Miiverse in this time period. He got a new Wii U gamepad charger in late August, which was close to the redesign. In August, he did use his alt on PCverse, though. The Great 3DS Breakining A while after the Wii U Gamepad Charger Breakining #1, his 3DS broke. It was crashing... but in really strange ways. The screen would distort and crash. The side effects were all different. He got another one somewhere in March. The Great Wii U Gamepad Charger Breakining #2 Only THREE MONTHS after The Great Wii U Gamepad Charger Breakining #1 had ended, his second Wii U gamepad charger broke. He may use Miiverse from time to time, but he bearly does. Instead, he played on his PC or PS3. He finally got another new one on January 18, 2015. Likes *Super Smash Bros. *Nintendo *Miiverse *Scribblenauts Unlimited *Video Games *YTPs *LittleBigPlanet *ModNation Racers *Drawing Dislikes *MLP *Minecraft *FNAF *Miiverse Admins *Children (even though he is one) *Nickeloden *Noobs Trivia *He is a mid-scribbler. Proof can be found by clicking here. *His most popular post is a screenshot of Sonic and Donkey Kong merged together. It has over 2,000 yeahs and has appeared in the popular section of the Smash community. The reason it got so many yeahs is because it was on Know Your Meme. That post can be found here. *His first post was a cringeworthy drawing of himself in a Cat Suit. It can be found here. *His last words before the redesign were "I'm tired. I'M GONNA GO TO BED WHILE YOU WATCH A SOCIAL MEDIA SITE FADE AWAY." *His Scribblenauts Unlimited shop name is SJ Market, and his alt's is Magical Derping Gallery Sj64sfirstpost.png|SJ64's very first post ever made in the history of ever. SJ64Scribblenauts.gif|SJ64, as he appears in the PC Version of Scribblenauts. Category:Scribblers Category:PIS